The present disclosure relates generally to a battery connector assembly. More particularly, it relates to a connector assembly for a button type battery for use, for example, in combination with a keyless remote. However, it should be appreciated that the present battery connector assembly is suitable for any battery powered device including an activation switch.
Batteries are used for a variety of purposes. For example, battery units are often used in portable electronic devices such as remote control keys for automobiles, allowing a user to lock or unlock car doors and perform a variety of other functions without using a key. Such devices have become increasingly popular in recent years.
Many automotive manufacturers provide remote keyless entry systems with the vehicles they sell. These keyless entry systems contain a keyless transmitter that allows a user to activate door locks, trunk or other functions of the vehicle by pressing buttons on the keyless transmitter. Keyless entry transmitters typically use a button cell batter as the power source. The battery is often connected to a printed circuit board by means of metal springs that are soldered directly to the printed circuit board or attached to the transmitter housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,677 describes an exemplary battery connector assembly for a keyless remote device. As shown in FIG. 1, a battery unit 10 includes an upper housing 12 and a lower housing (not shown). A printed circuit board 18 includes a positive battery contact 20 and a negative battery contact 22 which, along with the other circuit board components (not shown), form a printed circuit board assembly 19. The positive battery contact 20 and the negative battery contact 22 both contact battery 24, with the positive battery contact 20 contacting a positive end 40 of the battery 24 and the negative battery contact 22 contacting a negative end 42 of the battery, supplying power to the battery unit 10.
When a button cell battery is mounted in the manner described above, a condition that is commonly called fretting corrosion can occur. Particularly, small scratches that are caused by vibration of the battery against the contacts can develop on the battery surface. Corrosion can develop in the scratched area that can lead to poor electrical contact between the battery and the printed circuit board. This poor connection can cause intermittent or faulty operation of the keyless entry system.